I've Got Nerve
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Full Summary inside! Read all about it! sequel to I've Got Amnesia! And may be DxS in later chapters! I don't know!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Summary: Sam has gotten back her memory. Danny has to fight ghosts 24/7, literally, but what happens when he tells everyone that he's Danny Phantom. He's got nerve telling them, but he has made a big mistake. Can he fix it the mistake. Some people are hunting him, others are just all over him. Sam and Tucker aren't his best friends anymore. But when cause a curs, will he be able to fix it? Will he be able to think of a way to make everyone think he was never Danny Phantom? What will he do? Are all his enemies gonna help him defeat the most ultimate one? Or will they help the ultimate enemy? How will Danny get out of this mess? Will he get his friends back, or will they stay mad at him forever? Can he get there help? He has gotta fix this whole entire mistake, and if he doesn't, what will happen? Will he get back the trust of his friend? Will anything go back to the way there supposed to be? Find it all out here! This is a sequel to I've Got Amnesia.**

**Title: I've Got Nerve.**

It was a normal day in Amity Park (yeah right!). Danny was fighting ghosts twenty-four seven. He couldn't take it anymore!

"You're the millionth ghost this day!" Exclaimed Danny. "Can't you guys give me a break? Especially you?"

"BEWARE!" The box Ghost yelled. Danny sighed.

"This is gonna take a while." Danny said. He punched the Box Ghost hard, then he sucked him in the thermous. Then ember showed up.

"I just fought you! How'd you get out?" Danny yelled.

"Hey, you let us out dipstick." Ember said.

"What?" Asked Danny confused. "Oh no! I did!"

"Really nice move Danny!" Sam yelled sarcastically from the ground "What else are ya gonna do? Marry the tooth fairy!" Danny just glared at her.

"Hey! I'm trying my best!" Danny yelled. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even noticed that you relesed all the ghosts!" Sam yelled.

"As much as I would I agree with you dude, she's right!" Tucker yelled.

"You guys aren't a help at all!" Danny yelled.

"If were not such a help, why don't we just leave, come on Tucker!" Sam yelled. She didn't wait for an answer, she just dragged him away.

"I'm fine with that! I don't need your help! You two never are a help anyway! I don't even know why were friends!" Danny yelled at her. She stopped dead in there tracks. Then Sam yelled.

"Oh Fine! Be that way! We didn't wanna be your friends anyway! Who wants to be friends with a halfa anyway!" She yelled, then she dropped Tucker and stormed off home. Tucker juts followed, not knowing what to do. 'I think I just lost my best friend.' Tucker thought.

"Fine!" Danny exclaimed.

"That was harsh." Ember said.

"Oh who asked you!" Danny yelled, then flied back home.

It was the next day. Sam was still steamed, Tucker was still confused, and Danny was still furious. They didn't walk as a trio, they walked separate. Sam, cause she was mad at Danny. Tucker, cause he had no idea what was going on. And Danny, cause he was mad at Sam and Tucker. The three avoided each other, until lunch, they asked if they could sit with anyone, unfortunately, everyone said no, or no more room left, Tucker found a spot to sit, Danny and Sam had to sit with each other. They just ignored each other threw the rest of the lunch period, but Paulina came up to them.

"Hi Danny, goth freak." Paulina said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Did you see a place that I can sit at?" Asked Sam in a fake sweet voice.

"No." Paulina said in disgust.

"Grrrrrreeeeaaat." Sam said sarcastically. "Just my day." She slammed her head to the table three times, then stopped.

"Don't mind her, she weird." Danny said.

"Yeeaah. So, I was wondering-…" Paulina started, but got caught off by her screaming, she fainted to the ground. Danny went over to her.

"What? How?" Danny asked himself. "Paulina? Paulina? Paulina!" Sam got her head off the table.

"What happened?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Paulina fainted." Danny said quickly.

"Really? I feel terrible." Sam said sarcastically.

"Don't you care about anything but yourself?" Asked Danny mad.

"You should ask her that." Sam said pointing at Paulina.

"UUUGGHHH! Sam! I don't even know why you were born! Why are you always so mean to everyone? Can't you be nice for once!" Danny yelled at her. Sam didn't say anything. Tucker went to see what all the commotion was all about. Then he noticed Paulina.

"What happened to her?" Tucker asked.

"She fainted, and it was all because of Sam." Danny said, giving Sam a cold glare.

"Huh?" Asked Tucker confused.

"Fine! If this is all my fault! Prove it! Wait a minute. I didn't make her faint! And ya know what! I don't care! Leave her like this!" Sam yelled. Tucker hid his head in his PDA.

'This is gonna get ugly.' Thought Tucker. 'But I don't know what happened, but I feel like I don't wanna be Danny's friend anymore.'

He made sure no one was looking, then he blasted Sam with an small ecto blast. She yelped in pain. All the other students went to see what was going on, circle formed.

"Ow!" Sam screamed. There was a hole in her shorts, it was red. She went to the nurses office. She gave a death glare at Danny. Danny took Paulina to the nurses office.

"What do we have here today?" The nurse said.

"I don't know, but I do know that we have a total-…" Sam got caught off.

"Now, now, let's be nice." She said. Sam sighed.

"Heavens!" The nurse exclaimed. "What happened to your knee.

"Do you really wanna know?" Asked Sam.

"Yes." The nurse said.

"Ok." Sam sighed. "I….um, accidentally tripped over a rock, which caused me to scrap my knee." Danny looked at her confused. Paulina woke up.

"What happened?" She asked dizzy. "Wait a minute! You made me faint you stupid goth!"

"Riiight Paulina. I made you faint." Sam said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I think my knee's all better." Then she walked out, purposely, she tripped Paulina while she was getting up. Sam said ow on the way out.


	2. Losing Friends

-1Tucker was walking home from school, he was mad at Danny.

_Flashback_

_When Danny, Sam, and Paulina got back to lunch. People were staring at them._

"_I can't believe it! People are talking about!" Paulina said, unhappy._

"_I am so sorry that they are Paulina. I wish I could make it up to you." Sam said a sarcastic, fake sweet voice._

"_Danny! Aren't you gonna do anything about your girlfriend?" Paulina asked. Sam hid her face in her hands._

"_For the last time. I. Am. Not. Danny's. Girlfriend." She said, her voice muffled. "You are too dumb to figure that out." Then she walked away._

"_Did you just insult me!" Paulina asked._

"_Ah, don't worry." Danny said. Tucker came up to them._

"_Greetings." He said._

"_Buzz of Sucker Foley." Paulina said._

"_Yea, buzz off." Danny said harsh. Tucker had a shocked look on his face._

"_Ah! Forget it! You chose that witch over your friends!" Tucker yelled. He stormed off, leaving a confused Danny._

_End Flashback_

How could Danny do that? He was my best friend, but I guess I was wrong. Meanwhile…

Danny was in his room, confused, he decided to call Sam.

"Hello? She said.

"Hey Sam." Danny said. Sam sighed, she hung up. Danny looked confused at the phone.

"Nice to talk to you too." Danny said. He hung up. Danny sighed. Sam and Tucker didn't want to be his friends anymore. His ghost fighting life if the cause of it. Danny decided to tell everyone he was Danny Phantom, but how will he do that?

**A/N Cliffy! I think.**


	3. Secret's Out!

Danny sighed. Wait! There was a Dumpty Humpty concert! He Changes back to his human form, and everyone sees. It's a fail proof plan. And it's tomorrow, perfect! It was the next day, it was 7:17 p.m. Not so long until the concert started. Danny went to the concert, he was there just in time, but when he got there, his ghost sense went off.

"Yes." Danny mumbled. He went under the seats and changed into Danny Phantom. He saw that it was the Box Ghost.

"Oh great, you again!" Danny said.

"Yes, me-…" The Box Ghost got sucked in the thermos.

"Not much of a ghost fight." Danny said under his breath. "I hope this works, and there starts the concert." Danny purposely fell to the ground, his head was hit a little too hard so, he accidentally changed into Danny Fenton. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"I wasn't thinking it would have happened on accident, but either way, it went great!" Danny mumbled.

It was the next day. Let's see how it's gonna go. Danny went to school, when he got there, Paulina gave him a kiss.

"Um…uh…" Danny trailed off.

"I can't believe your Danny Phantom!" Paulina squealed. Tucker came up.

"Hey Tuck!" Danny said, Tucker just walked past him.

"Um, nice to see you." He said confused. 'What's wrong with Tucker?' Danny thought. Just then, Sam walked up.

"Hey Sam." Danny said. Sam ignored him.

"Paulina, Star wants to see you to tell you something." Sam said with no emotion, then walked off.

A crowd started forming around Danny. Tucker and Sam avoided him.

"He just wants attention." Sam said to Tucker.

"So he must have told everyone he's Danny Phantom." Tucker said.

"Let's go Tuck." She said. They walked off. Danny got out of the crowd and went to Sam and Tucker.

"Why are you two ignoring me?" Danny asked, joining them. They glared at him.

"What?" Asked Danny.

"Your not really the greatest friend Danny." Sam said.

"I agree." Tucker said.

"But…" Danny started.

"Danny, don't say it." Sam said. She went in the building, Tucker followed. Leaving Danny behind.

"I wonder what I did." He mumbled. Then he walked back to the crowd.


	4. Why Stay?

-1Danny was at the park. Sitting on the bench. He didn't look so happy. Then Paulina came up to him.

"Hi Danny." Paulina said in a sweet tone. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Danny said.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

"Um, yea, perfect." Danny said. Then Paulina slowly kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first, but gave it back. Meanwhile…

"AHHHH!" Sam screamed, she kicked her bed a little too hard. "Ouch."

"What is wrong with you?" Miley asked. Miley and Lily were there. **(A/N Don't ask, I made a Hannah Montana and Danny Phantom crossover, so yea.)**

"Ah, nothing." Sam said.

"Then leave us wondering." Lily said. Sam sighed. "Why did Danny tell everyone his secret?"

"I think I have a very good answer. He wanted more attention." Sam said.

"Ok." Miley said. "And what's wrong?"

"My knee hurts." She said. "And I have a talking cat. Answer your question?"

"Kind of." Miley and Lily said.

"We gotta go." Miley said. "Come Lily."

"Coming." Lily said, then they left. Sam plopped on her bed. Meanwhile…

"Come PDA! Please!" Tucker said to his PDA. "Come on! Don't bail on me now!" Tucker hanged his head.

"Your hopeless." He mumbled. Meanwhile…

The kiss lasted for fifty seconds. Then they both broke apart.

Tucker and Sam bumped to each in the park.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Nothing to do, you?" Tucker asked.

"Sam here." She said. "Look, there's clueless and shallow."

"Huh?" Tucker asked.

"Danny and Paulina." Sam said.

"Oh." He said. "Let's go talk to them." Sam gave him a confused look. "You know what I mean." They went over to them.

"Hi." Sam said, trying to sound happy.

"Hi." Tucker doing the same. "And hello me lady." He bent down. Sam slapped the back of his head.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Ok, you have to stop that thing." Sam said. Tucker mimicked what she said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ew losers, get away from me." Paulina said in disgust.

"Ok, we'll be going." Sam said.

"We'll be staying." Tucker said. Sam's jaw dropped wide open.

"Do I have amnesia again?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Must be." Paulina said. Sam glared at her.

"Hey guys." Danny said.

"Hi….Danny." Sam said, trying to sound happy.

"Hey…dude, what's…..up?" Tucker asked, trying not to twitch.

"Is anything wrong guys?" Danny said.

"Noooooooo……noooothings wooing." Sam said slowly.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah, what she saaaaid." Tucker also said slowly.

"Oook." Danny said, confused. "Why are you guys here?"

"We can leave now, we don't mind, right Tucker?" Sam asked, looking at Tucker.

"Wrong." Tucker said. Sam had a shocked look on her face. "We'll stay."

"Fine." Sam said, finally giving up. "Why are we staying with them?"

"Eh, you'll see." Tucker said. Sam looked confused, then turned around itching her ear.


	5. Are you Sick Dash?

"You losers should just go home." Paulina said, glaring at Sam with her hands on her hips.

"We can stay." Tucker said, sitting a little far from Danny on the bench. Sam just ignored her.

"Soooo….why are we here, as I ask again." Sam said.

"Maybe you two don't have awny fwiends." Paulina said a baby voice. Sam sighed.

"I'm leavin'." Sam said, she walked off.

"You gonna come Tucker?" She asked.

"On second thought, yes." Tucker said. The two left. It was the next day of school, everyone was all over Danny.

"Hi Danny." Said a girl named Aly, she waved at him. Danny waved back. 'Maybe this was bad.' Danny thought. Then he saw Sam walk by.

"Hey Sam." Danny said. She turned her face the other way, and ignored him. Then Tucker walked by.

"Hey Tuck." Danny tried again.

"Don't ever call me Tuck again, call me Tucker." Tucker said. He walked off. Danny had an unhappy look on his face.

A teacher came up to Sam.

"Excuse me, Samantha?" Asked Mrs. Len.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said.

"Could you see if Danny's doing alright?" Mrs. Len said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's reason you wouldn't understand Samantha." She said.

"Ok?" Sam said confused. Sam sighed and walked over to Danny. 'I am gonna regret.' Sam thought.

"Hi…….Danny." Sam said trying not to sound mad. "Mrs. Len….wanted me to ask you that if….your….ok."

"Um, yea, why?" Danny said.

"I…don't know." She said, she walked off. Lily came up to him.

"Hi!" She said, Danny jumped, and turned around.

"What?" Danny asked a little shaky.

"Why are Sam and Tucker mad at you?" Lily asked.

"How am I supposed to know." Danny said.

"Fine, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Lily said, she went over to Miley and Oliver. Danny rolled hid eyes. Dash came up.

"Hey Danny." Dash said.

"Are you sick Dash?" Danny asked.

"No." He said.

"Ok." Danny said. The bell rang, they both went to class.


	6. Your Clueless

-1Lunch time came. Paulina walked over to Danny.

"Hi Danny." Paulina said,.

"Oh, hi." Danny said.

"Who are you looking for?" Paulina asked.

"Um, Sam and Tucker." Danny answered.

"Why are you looking for that stupid goth, and that techno freak?" Paulina said.

"First of all, Sam's not a stupid goth, and second of all Tucker's not a techno freak." Danny said.

Tucker and Sam were talking about something, sitting by a tree.

"Look! This PDA does everything!" Tucker said.

"Yea, sure it does." Sam said sarcastically. "Does it make you shut your flap?" Tucker glared at her. Danny saw the two, he went over to them.

"No boy treats me like that." Paulina said, steamed.

"Hey guys." Danny said. They ignored him.

"Does it make it shut his flap?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I wish it did." Tucker said.

"What's wrong with you guys." Danny said, sitting down by Sam.

"Well, hmm….let me think, were not your friends, remember?" Sam asked.

"Yea Danny." Tucker said.

"Come on guys. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Danny said.

"Of course." Sam said sarcastically. "We forgive you."

"We do?" Asked Tucker confused.

"What do you think." Said Sam, then she walked off.

"What's up with her?" Danny asked.

"Clueless." Tucker said, getting up.

"Why am I so clueless!" Danny said.

"Do you really wanna know?" Asked Tucker.

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sorry, I promised to keep it a secret." Tucker said. Danny sighed deeply. Tucker left. When the bell rang, everyone went back to class. Danny was still outside.

'Why did I tell everyone that I'm Danny Phantom.' Danny thought.

"Hello Daniel." Said a voice.

**A/N That's a cliffy I think.**


	7. Kidnapped

-1Danny quickly changed into Danny Phantom.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny said.

"Who is that?" The voice asked.

"Wait a minute." Danny said.

"Let me introduce myself, I am called The Hunter." The Hunter said.

"The Hunter?" Danny asked confused.

"Yes. I have heard of you, and I have something you may want Daniel." The Hunter said. He made a portal, it showed an unconscious Tucker and Sam somewhere, but where?

"What did you do to them!" Danny exclaimed.

"Nothing." He said.

"What are you going to them?" Danny asked worried.

"It is for me to know, and for you to never find out." The Hunter said. He teleported back to Tucker and Sam.

"I hope this is all a bad dream." Danny said. Then clockwork showed up.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Hello Danny." Clockwork said.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"To tell you that the ghost you just saw is going to do something very dangerous to your two friends." Clockwork said. Danny's jaw dropped wide open.

"What is he gonna do?" Danny yelled.

"I cannot tell you, but you will find out sooner or later." Clockwork said. Then he disappeared.

"Why do these things happen to me. I have to find out about this." Danny said transforming back into Danny Fenton. Paulina came up to Danny.

"What's wrong?" Asked Paulina.

"This kind of ghost is gonna hurt Tucker and Sam." Danny said.

"Who cares." Paulina said. Danny glared at her.

"I don't know why I ever liked you." Danny said coldly. Paulina stood there shocked. Then the guys in White showed up.

"Say goodbye Phantom." The guys in white said. Danny changed back into Danny Phantom.

"What do you want with me! I'm not doing anything bad!" Danny exclaimed. The guys in white ignored him, they shot him with an ecto gun. Danny dodged it, then the bell rang.

"See ya." Danny said. He turned back into Danny Phantom and ran back inside school. After school, Danny went to do some research on 'The Hunter'. Meanwhile…

Sam and Tucker woke up.

"Ow, my head." Sam said getting up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Tucker said, also getting up. Then his eyes went in shock. "I think something bad is gonna happen to us."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Then her eyes got wide. "Your right. We gotta get out of here."

"How? Unless Danny's here, we have no chance." Tucker said, then an idea popped up in his head. "Let's call Danny."

"Fine." Sam sighed. Tucker got out his cell phone, and called Danny. Danny's phone rang. Tucker's cell phone shocked him.

"Ow!" Tucker yelped.

"What the?" Sam said in shock.

Danny picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Danny asked. No answer.

"Hello?" Danny asked again. Still no answer. He just hung up, and continued his research.


	8. Getting Shocked

It was 1:53 a.m. Danny couldn't find anything about The Hunter. What was he going to do? He needed a plan to get Sam and Tucker back. Now he wishes he never said that he didn't wanna be friends with them. Tucker was always there for him, even though he causes some messes, but still. Tucker, known as the techno geek in school, cause he loved technology. He was one of Danny's smart friends. .He helped Danny out with a lot of things, he made him laugh too. With him hitting on every girl in school, but he never got a date. Tucker was a friend anyone would want (most of the times). And Sam, she tends to get really bossy sometimes, but it solves things. She and Danny are known as the lovebirds, cause everyone thinks their boyfriend and girlfriend, but sometimes, Danny really wished that were true. She was pretty, smart, funny, cool, and a lot of other things. Danny sighed. He had to think of something, then he heard his phone ring, he answered it.

"Hello?" Danny asked. He heard two very familiar voices. That was Sam and Tucker!

"It's not shocking me." Tucker said.

"Tucker, your not touching it." Sam said.

"Oh." Tucker said.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny said happily.

"Hi….Danny." Sam said.

"Um, so about that little fight we had, we're really sorry, we, technically Sam, didn't mean the things we said." Tucker said. "Do you forgive us?"

"Forgive you!" Danny said.

"So you don't?" Sam said, a little sad.

"You didn't let me finish, I should be sorry, I'm the one who said I didn't wanna be friends with you guys anymore." Danny said. "So, do you forgive me?"

"This is confusing." Sam said. "So, um, uh…" She trailed off.

"We forgive you." Tucker said. He was holding the phone.

"Tucker, bad idea." Sam said. Tucker slowly nodded, the phone shocked him.

"Dang! That phone!" Tucker yelled.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"The phone shocked Tucker." Sam said, sitting down.

"Ook…" Danny said. "Oh, and um, Sam, I wanna tell you something."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know what it is! But Danny should tell you." Tucker said, jumping up. Sam gave him a confused look.

"Um, well, it's that-…" Danny got caught off by some ones voice.

"What are you two doing!" The Hunter yelled furiously.

"Um, sitting down." Sam said, kind of scared.

"What she said." Tucker said, quickly sitting down.

"You are calling your boyfriend for help, aren't you." The Hunter said.

"I'm not like that." Tucker said. "Btu you kind of got the boyfriend comment right." Sam glared at Tucker.

"He's not my boyfriend, and we're not calling him for help." Sam said, quickly closing the phone, which caused Sam to be shocked. The Hunter blasted a huge shock at Sam, then Tucker, they both fell unconscious. Danny was getting worried. He had to find out about him.


	9. Out to Get You

-1Danny was pacing around in his room. Thinking on what to do, then he heard his phone ring, he quickly picked it up, it was Tucker.

"Dude, The Hunter-…" Tucker said, but got caught off, he fainted.

"Is looking for you, he's gonna kill you, good luck." Sam finished for Tucker, then she fainted.

"He looked at his phone with a confused expression. Then his ghost sense went off, and came in The Hunter.

"Hello Daniel." The Hunter said.

"What do you want with my friends!" Danny yelled changing back.

"You don't need to know." The Hunter said. He blasted Danny with a strong ghost ray. He flew backwards, which caused him to hit the wall hard.

**A/N Sorry it's so short. I gotta go to my friends house now. You guys will choose. Do you want me to tell you a part of the final chapter, or do you want me to give you a sneak a peak of each chapter after the one before it. You'll always get one, but people do like to know the ending, hard choice, sneak a peak always, or part of the ending.**

**A) Sneak a Peak**

**B) Part of the Ending**

**(Note: I may not see the reviews, so if there's no ending or sneak a peak, that's the reason behind it!)**


	10. First Sneak a Peak!

-1The next day came. Danny got up from bed, and got ready for school. He slumped all the way down stairs. Then he walked to school. He needed to find information on The Hunter, and save Tucker and Sam. What was he gonna do? Then his cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled. "You get back here! This is a cage!"

"I don't care!" Tucker yelled, he tried to open the cage with his PDA. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Tucker? Sam?" Asked Danny.

"Hi Danny." Sam sighed. "Tucker! Will ya stop!"

"What is Tucker doing?" Danny asked.

"He's trying to open the cage…..with his PDA." Sam said.

"Um, can you tell me where you guys are?" Danny said.

"Um, uh, well, hmmm…where at….I don't know!" Sam exclaimed. She realized she touched the phone. The phone shocked her. "Ow."

"How can you not know!" Danny exclaimed.

"What…it….how…I…why…" Sam stammered.

"Yeseees?" Danny said, getting a little impatient.

"How…why…am….how am I supposed to know!" Sam exclaimed. "Why….he…why would he tell us!"

"You couldn't figure it out!" Danny yelled over the phone.

"You…it….I…ask Tucker!" Sam yelled. Danny sighed. Sam handed the phone to Tucker.

"No! I don't want any of your mumbo jumbo!" Tucker yelled. Sam gave him a confused look, then she burst out laughing, so did Danny.

"What?" Asked Tucker, confused to why they were laughing.

"It's….Danny." Sam said threw her giggles.

"Oh." Tucker said, turning ruby red. "So…"

"So…don't star up again about that thing! I will not tell!" Sam said. She crossed her arms.

"Tell what?" Asked Danny.

"Um…" Sam started, but trailed off. "Tucker….makes out with his PDA?" She said, covering up.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Tucker. "I DO NOT!"

"Sure…you…don't." She said, again, threw her giggles, then she burst out laughing again.

"I-I do so not!" Tucker yelled at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked confused. "And when did you start making out with your PDA?"

"I said! I. DO. NOT!" Tucker yelled. Sam stopped laughing.

"First of all. Ya do! And second of all. Why?" Sam said.

"How could you say that! I do not!" Tucker yelled again.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go." Sam said.

"How?" Asked Tucker.

"You know what I mean." Sam said, quickly closing the phone. Which caused her to get shocked.

"I guess I do. And you just blew your chance away of telling him!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No I didn't. I already did." Sam said, confusing Tucker, so he wouldn't keep telling her that.

"That's not it! You like him!" Tucker said.

"That's way off topic." Sam said, shaking, and crossing her arms.

"And you tell him that I make out with my PDA!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I didn't know, and so you do!" Sam said, jumping up once, and pointing at him.

"Oops." Tucker said.

"You are so full of it." Sam said.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled.

**A/N Sneak a Peak time!**

"_**You know, that makes no sense." Sam said.**_

"_**Who asked you." Tucker said stubbornly. "You like him!"**_

"_**Drop it Tuck!" Sam said. Getting a little angry.**_

"_**You like him! You like him!" Tucker sang.**_

"_**You sing bad, and stop telling me I like him!" Sam exclaimed. Danny was still on.**_

"_**Who do you like?" Danny asked. Sam stopped, and had a horrified look on her face.**_

"_**Tucker." Sam hissed.**_

"_**HaHa!" Tucker said.**_

"_**Um, uh…" Sam started.**_

**A/N There's ya Sneak a Peak! Oh, and that's gonna be a cliffy. There's this one funny part I'm gonna put for Sneak a Peak.**


	11. No! I don't Like Him!

-1It was a summer day in…oops, wrong things to type. Sorry again.

It was 5:31 p.m. Danny was in his room, his ghost sense went off, he turned around and saw all his enemies.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked confused. "Is there a truce?"

"No, tell him Skulker." Ember said.

"Ok, listen ghost child, we want to help you defeat The Hunter." Skulker said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because he has plans to take over the entire universe!" Poindexter said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"But why do you wanna help me?" Danny asked.

"We already explained that part." Said Walker.

"Um, ok, thanks I think, but why if the Box Ghost and Klemper here?" Danny said.

"We needed extra backup." Ember said.

"Oh." Danny said.

"BEWARE!" Yelled the Box Ghost.

"Will you shut your mouth!" Exclaimed Ember.

"Ok, well." Started Danny. "The Hunter took my friends somewhere, but I don't know where, he could be doing something terrible to them, so I'm doing research on him, but can't find anything."

"You will see nothing about The Hunter." The Lunch Lady said.

"That explains it nicely." Danny said. "Now what?" Then his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello, you have reached the planning service, please call back." Danny said.

"Dude! It's us!" Tucker said.

"Sorry." Danny said, turning three shades of red.

"Riiiight." He said.

"Why'd you call me?" Danny asked.

"No important reason what so ever." Sam said with no emotion.

"A girl named Melissa asked me on date!" Tucker exclaimed happily.

"Too bad you won't be going." Sam said.

"Oh yea!" Tucker yelled.

"You do so like Danny!" Tucker exclaimed, pointing and jumping at her.

"You know, that makes no sense." Sam said.

"Who asked you." Tucker said stubbornly. "You like him!"

"Drop it Tuck!" Sam said. Getting a little angry.

"You like him! You like him!" Tucker sang.

"You sing bad, and stop telling me I like him!" Sam exclaimed. Danny was still on.

"Who do you like?" Danny asked. Sam stopped, and had a horrified look on her face.

Tucker." Sam hissed.

"HaHa!" Tucker said.

"Um, uh…" Sam started.

**A/N Cliffy! Next Sneak a Peek!**

"_**I…..well…you see…I…um….uhhh…..well….kind of….it's like…." Sam stammered.**_

"_**You can tell me anything Sam." Danny said.**_

"_**Its…" Sam started, but trailed off.**_

"_**She's telling that she like yo-…" Tucker started, but got hit in the head with Sam. "Ow!" Tucker yelled rubbing his head. Sam gave Tucker a death glare.**_

"_**What were you gonna say?" Asked a very clueless Danny.**_

_**A/N Sorry, your just gonna have to find out what happens in the next chapter. Review please!**_


	12. For I am the Love Sick Girl

"I…..well…you see…I…um….uhhh…..well…kind of…..it's like…." Sam stammered.

"You can tell me anything Sam." Danny said.

"It's…" Sam started, but trailed off.

"She's telling you that she likes yo-…" Tucker started, but got hit in the head with Sam. "Ow!" Tucker yelled rubbing his head. Sam gave Tucker a death glare.

"What were you gonna say?" Asked a very clueless Danny. All the ghosts just stood there.

"This is taking too long." Ember complained.

"I'll just tell you. It's that I like y-…" Sam started, but got caught off by Danny.

"Sorry Sam, gotta go." He said.

"Danny wait!" Sam said, but Danny already hung up.

"You had your chance." Tucker said. Sam ignored him, and sighed.

"Ok, so we'll need a plan, anyone know where The Hunter lives?" Danny said.

"He lives at this haunted house kind of mansion." Ember explained. "He changed it into some kind of lab."

"So, where is this 'haunted house'?" Danny asked, using air quotes on 'haunted house'.

"It's somewhere near…..rockyville plain." Skulker said. "It's just a house all by it self."

"Ok, everyone, we're gonna take a little road trip." Danny said.

The next day, they had made a plan of how they were gonna get there. Danny had thought of an excuse, so he could go. So when all the ghosts, and halfa, were finished with everything, they went off on the search. Meanwhile…

"You two, time to play a game." The Hunter said.

"Somehow, I get the feeling, this game isn't gonna be fair." Tucker said, rubbing his stomach. The Hunter, made them get out by controlling their bodies, when he controlled them, since it was so powerful, the fell unconscious. Then The Hunter, got a machine, and set it up. And it pointed towards Tucker and Sam, then it went off, and…

**A/N Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen to Tucker and Sam? Hmm….I have a bad feeling about this. Sneak a Peek!**

"_**Yo, yo, yo!" The Box Ghost said, while flying.**_

"_**Will you be quiet!" Danny yelled at him, getting irritated.**_

"_**Never! For I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" He said.**_

"_**BEWARE! For I am Danny Phantom, and if you don't keep your mouth shut, you will be very sorry!" Danny said, making the Box Ghost automatically close his mouth.**_

"_**Finally." Ember said.**_


	13. End

**A/N I've Got Nerve maybe finished today, by that, I mean is, One long chapter, or few chapters today.**

…The Hunter left after he shot Tucker and Sam with the machine, they fell down, they had bruises everywhere. After a few minutes, they woke up.

"Ow. My head." Sam said, getting up.

"What happened?" Tucker asked, remaining seated.

"I don't know." Sam said. "But what I do know is that something bad is gonna happen, soon."

"Your right." Tucker said. Meanwhile…

"Yo, yo, yo!" The Box Ghost said, while flying.

"Will you be quiet!" Danny yelled, getting irritated.

"Never! For I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" He said.

"BEWARE! For I am Danny Phantom, and if you don't keep your mouth shut, you will be very sorry." Danny said, making the Box Ghost automatically close his mouth.

"Finally." Ember said.

"We must be at the mansion……now." Skulker said.

"Ok, so it's on a mountain." Danny said. "You didn't mention that."

"Just climb, ghost child." He said. All the ghosts climbed up on the mountain, well flied. It only took a few minutes.

"Ok, we're here, now we have to be very quiet." Danny said.

"We can go invisible." Ember said.

"I know that, we have to be quiet too." Danny said. The ghosts slowly phased in.

"Whoa, big lab." Danny said. Then someone was coming around the corner, it was….The Hunter.

"Ah, I see you brought help young Daniel." The Hunter said. "But it seems you're a little too late."

"What! What did you do to them!" Danny exclaimed.

"I said it already." The Hunter said. Danny shot him with an ecto ray, the Box Ghost found a box, and threw it at The Hunter. Skulker got out um, **(A/N I have no idea what that thing he has is called)** uh, a plasma gun like thing, which shot out green goo at The Hunter, Ember turned her guitar volume to the punch sign, which caused a punch to be set out. Klemper shot out ice balls. And Danny punched him hard in the stomach. The Hunter got set back flying right into the wall. Danny walked up to him, and held him by the collar.

"Where are my friends?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Daniel, you make me laugh." The Hunter said, with his mind, The Hunter sent Danny sent back, flying right into all the other ghosts. It was a ghost pile.

"You will never defeat me." The Hunter said, but what he didn't know, was that Danny was right behind him.

"No, I think I will." Danny said, The Hunter turned around, Danny took in a deep breath, than did his ghostly wail. The Hunter was sent back flying into the wall again, but this time, it was more painful. Danny dropped to the ground, and changed back into Danny Fenton. He looked up and saw that The Hunter was unconscious. Tucker and Sam were right behind Danny.

"I can't believe you beat him! And I can't believe we got out!" Sam said, making Danny jump in the air.

"Whoa!" Danny said.

"So, you ok dude, The Hunter is someone really powerful." Tucker said.

"Eh, I'm sure he won't be showing his face around here for a long time." Danny said, he got out the thermos, and sucked in the unconscious The Hunter.

"Why are all your enemies here?" Sam asked.

"They were here to help." Danny said.

"Oh, and no Paulina?" Sam said, mockingly.

"Just tell him!" Tucker said.

"I will." Sam said. Then she paused. "A year from now."

"What!" Tucker yelled. "Not a year! Now will be nice!"

"Don't ruin the happy moment Tucker." Sam said.

"That's it! What Sam is trying to say is that she like, likes you!" Tucker exclaimed. "And that I'm dead. Your not clueless anymore Danny." Danny stood there shocked.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled. "You are so gonna die!"

"What! You didn't tell him! I couldn't help it!" Tucker said, defending himself.

"Your dead meat, Foley!" Sam yelled, but before Sam could kill Tucker, Danny gave her a kiss on the lips. Sam was shocked at first, but then she gave it back.

"Ah, now, I'm gonna go!" Tucker said. "But this is a mountain. Aww man."

Danny and Sam were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Tucker wasn't gonna die, and no one knew Danny's secret. He thought of a plan, so no one ever knew his secret. Everything was back to normal, or was it?

**A/N Hahahahahah! Ok, that was funny! Here's a Sneak a Peek at the first part of my new story! Well actually, yea it is. No, here's the summary for my new story, no Sneak a Peek.**

_Sam's aunt, Aunt Ellen, comes to town. Sam was excited at first, but than she wished her aunt never came. Aunt Ellen tried to make Sam a girly-girl. Her aunt has been giving Sam a hard time. It was like Sam was her maid, but what happens when Sam gives up, and becomes a girly-girl? Find out! Some OOC._

**A/N No, it has nothing to do with this story. It's a, you'll find out.**


End file.
